Swiss patent application CH-A-666,504 of the applicant, discloses a siphon trap on a urinal which has become known in the state of the art. This trap is connected to the drain line via a horizontally extending connection pipe. In order not to have to detach the bowl from the wall for cleaning and maintenance of the urinal, the siphon trap is connected with a detachable connection piece to the drain socket of the bowl.
If such a urinal has further fittings and devices, e.g., a presence control device, behind the bowl, such a bowl nevertheless has to be regularly detached from the wall for maintenance purposes.
To carry out such maintenance or repair tasks without problems, a wall-mounted urinal has become known from EP-A-0,313,734, which has a two-part bowl. A bowl top part is rigidly connected to the wall, and a lower part is detachably connected to the top part. For maintenance of the fittings and devices arranged behind the bowl, the lower part is removed. However, a two-part bowl is not usually desirable for various reasons.
Furthermore, connections for sanitary articles, which are designed as bellows, as a flexible hose, or as a telescopic extension and permit the sanitary article to be pivoted to a certain extent, have become known from GB-A-2,178,654, DE-C-58,677, and WO-A-8,800,993. These connections are usually unsuitable for ordinary wall-mounted urinals, and they do not always guarantee a reliable trap effect.